Usuario:TTigerTT
Hola , como habrás visto esta es la página de usuario de TTigerTT, es decir, mi página. Siéntete bienvenido. Lee todo lo que quieras, pero no edites nada. De todos modos no puedes. Es un orgullo que alguien lea esto. Como estoy modificando la página te pido por favor que no asumas que así acabará esta página. Una vez acabe, moveré las metas a otro lado y pondré mi introducción aquí debajo. Metas Finalizar esta página Finalizar la página de inicio. Acabar de remover los cargos de otros usuarios Revisar las páginas ya creadas Revisar la barra superior de la wiki Cambiar el fondo de pantalla de la wiki (lo que está detrás de los artículos) Pedir un anuncio que nos destaque como comunidad para atraer usuarios a este desierto Poner en mis páginas de perfil (de las diferentes wikis) las plantillas de la WLB. (No más por ahora) EN MODIFICACIÓN ---- ¿Quién soy yo? Soy un ser humano con disgusto absoluto por la violencia (en la realidad, en audiovisuales ficticios no tengo ningún problema). De vez en cuando toco la guitarra, edito aquí, juego en la consola, veo videos en YouTube de canales como La Pulla, Wally y similares. Tengo cierto interés por la historia así como por la música. ¿Qué música escucho? La voluntad de mis padres me influyó y fomentó en mí el aprecio por el rock y el metal. Bandas como AC/DC, Guns N' Roses, Metallica, Mötley Crüe y otras varias llenaron mis listas desde los ocho años. De ahí empecé a conocer por mí mismo otras bandas. Sin embargo esto no implica que el rock sea lo único que yo escuche (a voluntad). También escucho algo de vallenato, salsa, rap y música de orquesta como la obertura de 1812. Dejaré un listado de mis artistas escuchados, sea una u 84 canciones que conozca: * (Número) ** 3 Doors Down * A, a ** a-ha ** AC/DC ** Aerosmith ** Alestorm ** Alice Cooper ** Alice In Chains ** Alien Ant Farm ** Amaranthe ** American Authors ** Andrés Calamaro ** Andrés Cepeda ** Arctic Monkeys ** Audioslave * B, b ** Beck ** Bee Gees ** Black Sabbath ** Blind Guardian ** Blink-182 ** Blue Cheer ** Blur ** Bon Jovi ** Boston ** Bush * C, c ** Cafe Tacvba ** Caifanes ** Calle 13 ** Chickenfoot ** Chris Cornell ** Chumbawamaba ** Coldplay ** Coolio ** Cream ** Creed * D, d ** Damn Yankees ** Deep Purple ** Def Leppard ** Dio ** Diomedes Díaz ** Doctor Krápula ** Don Tetto ** Dream Police ** Dropkick Murphys ** Duncan Dhu * E, e ** Eagles ** Elefante ** Enanitos Verdes ** Europe ** Extreme * F, f ** Fall Out Boy ** Firehouse ** Five Finger Death Punch ** Foo Fighters ** Franz Ferdinand ** Fun. * G, g ** Ghost ** Godsmack ** Goo Goo Dolls ** Gorillaz ** Gotye ** Green Day ** Greta Van Fleet ** Grupo Niche ** Guns N' Roses ** Gustavo Cerati * H, h ** Hombres G ** Hoobastank ** Hootie And The Blowfish ** Hozier * I, i ** Imagine Dragons ** Incubus ** INXS ** Iron Maiden * J, j ** Jet ** Joe Arroyo Y La Verdad ** Judas Priest * K, k ** Keane ** Kings Of Leon ** KISS ** KONGOS ** Kool & The Gang ** Kraken * L, l ** La Mosca Tsé-Tsé ** Led Zeppelin ** Lenny Kravitz ** Libido ** Linkin Park ** Los Prisioneros ** Los Rodríguez ** Lukas Graham ** Lynyrd Skynyrd * M, m ** Mägo De Oz ** Maldita Vecindad Y Los Hijos Del Quinto Patio ** Maná ** Marc Anthony ** Marilyn Manson ** Megadeth ** Metallica ** Michael Jackson ** Mikel Erentxun ** Mötley Crüe ** Motörhead ** Muse ** My Chemical Romance * N, n ** Neon Trees ** Nickelback ** Nirvana ** No Te Va Gustar ** Nothing More * O, o ** Oasis ** Of Monsters And Men ** Opus ** Ozzy Osbourne * P, p ** Pantera ** Pearl Jam ** Pedro Salcedo Y Su Orquesta (Nombre no oficial) ** Pink Floyd ** Puddle Of Mudd * Q, q ** Queen ** Queens Of The Stone Age ** Quiet Riot * R, r ** R.E.M. ** Radiohead ** Rammstein ** Red Hot Chili Peppers ** Ricardo Arjona ** Rise Against ** Robert Palmer ** Roy Orbison ** Royal Blood * S, s ** S&M (Symphony of San Francisco & Metallica) ** Sabaton ** Santana ** Scorpions ** Sepultura ** Shinedown ** Simple Plan ** Ska-P ** Skid Row ** Slipknot ** Smash Mouth ** Soda Stereo ** Soundgarden ** Staind ** Steel Panther ** Stevie Ray Vaughan ** Stone Sour ** Stone Temple Pilots ** Sum 41 ** Survivor ** Sweet ** System Of A Down * T ** Tchaikovsky ** The Beatles ** The Black Keys ** The Calling ** The Clash ** The Cure ** The Jimi Hendrix Experience ** The Knack ** The Neighborhood ** The Offspring ** The Police ** The Raconteurs ** The Rembrandts ** The Rolling Stones ** The Strokes ** The Verve ** Three Days Grace ** Toto ** Twisted Sister * V, v ** Van Halen ** Vince Neil * W, w ** Warrant ** Weezer ** Wheatus ** White Lion ** White Stripes ** Whitesnake * X, x ** X (Estados Unidos) * Y, y ** Yngwie Malmsteen Mi trabajo aquí Yo soy por ahora el único usuario activo de este proyecto con cuenta registrada. Intento mantenerlo a flote. Llevo aquí desde mayo 5 del 2016, habiendo ya llevado unos dos meses en la versión inglesa de esta wiki. Fui invitado por SpainSoccer, el fundador de este sitio quien lamentablemente eliminó su propia cuenta poco después. Eventualmente adopté el sitio y le di rol de burócrata a Ecuadorsoccer. Entre los dos hicimos crecer el sitio poco a poco. Llegaron otros usuarios después y facilitaron nuestro trabajo. Pero también se fueron y estoy solo en esto por ahora, intentando hacer todo. Enlaces de importancia: * Lista de páginas especiales * Lista de usuarios * Administración de los permisos de los usuarios * Archivos requeridos (hay algún enlace apuntando a ellos) * Categorías requeridas (hay algún enlace apuntando a ellas) * Manual de la comunidad central sobre los privilegios de usuario * Manual de la comunidad central sobre los anuncios o "Spotlights" * Manual de la comunidad central sobre los administradores * Reportes en las discusiones Mis ideas para el juego 5. 2 Nuevos personajes: (y sus prendas) -Albania (Reloj de Arena) -Mauricio (Prenda Serpiente) -Bahrein(Cactus costume.) Counter attacks for some characters: -Gray fist shot. -Pyramid shot. -Box of chocolates shot. -Triple-Super ball shot. 5. 3 New Characters. -B-Day.(B-Day Cake Costume) -South Sudan(Ticket Costume) -Tigerland(Kangaroo costume.) 6. 0 -Marie Curiesoon...([[Costume Idea/Monster-Making Costume|Monster-Making costume])] -Thomas Edison(Amplifying Sun energy costume) -Kaliningrad(Absorbing Blood Costume) Game modes. -Allies Mode. -Goal Blitz. Feature: -Character leveling. 6.1 -Abi[(White Dragon Mask)coming soon.] -Zanadronia(Drone costumegame-mod) -Dio(Spring costume) Yo en Head Soccer. Me agradan casi todos los personajes, pero no he desbloqueado varios de ellos. Todos son buenos, si sabes como usarlos. Juego normalmente todos los modos. En el juego por ahora estoy inactivo. Pero he avanzado mucho: Colecciones: Personajes= Personajes desbloqueados (cursiva) No desbloqueados (Normal) No quiero desbloquearlo (Negrilla) Comprado por puntos (verde) Desbloqueado por error (morado) Favoritos (naranja) - ''Corea del Sur'' - ''Camerún'' - ''Nigeria'' - ''EUA'' - ''Japón'' - ''Rusia'' - ''Argentina'' - ''Italia'' - ''Brasil'' - ''Alemania'' - ''España'' - ''Francia'' - ''Reino Unido'' - ''México'' - ''Países Bajos'' - ''Cyborg'' - ''Kepler 22B'' - ''Turquía'' - ''Portugal'' - [[El Diablo|'El Diablo']] - ''Canada'' - ''Chile'' - ''Polonia'' - ''Asura'' - Egipto - ''San Valentín'' - Super Sayayin - ''Irlanda'' - ''China'' - Grecia - ''Nueva Zelanda'' - ''Suecia'' - Z - ''Israel'' - ''Australia'' - ''Dinamarca'' - ''Luxemburgo'' - Colombia - ''Rumania'' - ''Sudáfrica'' - ''Austria'' - [[Tailandia|''Tailandia ]] - [[Arabia Saudita|''Arabia Saudita]] - ''Suiza'' - ''Singapur'' - ''Bélgica'' - ''Pluto'' - ''Croacia'' - Uruguay - Hungría - ''India'' - Hong Kong - Ecuador - [[Mon-K|'Mon-K']] - ''República Checa'' - ''Nepal'' - Georgia - ''Indonesia'' - ''Ucrania'' - ''Serbia'' - ''WatermelBot'' - ''PumpKill'' - Bulgaria - Finlandia 47/64 (he de actualizarlo) |-|Prendas= (por hacer) |-|Mascotas= (por hacer)